


A Rhapsody in Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari Characters, Colonist (Mass Effect), F/F, F/M, Garrus Vakarian is a Good Friend, Liara likes music, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Non-Explicit Sex, Vanguard (Mass Effect), Violence, War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pain ripped through the Matriarch but she did not scream, to scream would be unbecoming of a woman of her station. She closed her eyes tightly and followed the doctors commands to push. She pushed as hard as she could and was rewarded with a cry as her first and only child was born. She collapsed backward onto the hospital bed and took a moment to catch her breath as the doctor cleaned her baby. She sat up slowly and glanced at the blue head with barely developed crests, currently resembling small nubs on her daughter’s head. She sighed in bliss and kissed the head of her child.Liara started her life with Just Benezia to love her and slowly the number of those in her life grows and yet She still clings to her relationship with her mother.





	A Rhapsody in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So originally this was going to be a ten thousand word chapter detailing a hundred years of Liara’s life before meeting Shepard, but I wasn’t sure how well that would be received, so I shortened it and cut the long paragraphs were I went overboard with details (I mean honestly there was 4 paragraphs just about the way Liara’s house looked). I decided that 1. I needed to focus more on sections that dealt with various parts of Benezia’s and Liara’s relationship (loving mother, stern mother, rebellious daughter and finally loving daughter) I thought about having the fight scene between Liara and the Geth as she ran included, but I wasn’t too proud of how I had written that scene. I will have to work on it as I do plan to have fighting happen.  
> This story will be from Liara’s side of events. That’s not to say I wont have chapters focusing on other characters, but Liara is the focus and also Asari culture. I intend to delve deeper into all cultures. I felt all the cultures were glossed over and ignored for the most part. Also I intend to have moments where translation fails and you’ll get Asari words for things. there is one instance of this in this chapter, but as opposed to others I explained it right away. I will be posting translations for those moments. I intend to go through all of mass effect and into the post reaper war era. As such I don’t intend to put major focus on every event but instead focus mainly on the relationship between Liara and Femshep until Post reaper war.

Pain ripped through the Matriarch but she did not scream, to scream would be unbecoming of a woman of her station. She closed her eyes tightly and followed the doctors commands to push. She pushed as hard as she could and was rewarded with a cry as her first and only child was born. She collapsed backward onto the hospital bed and took a moment to catch her breath as the doctor cleaned her baby. She sat up slowly and glanced at the blue head with barely developed crests, currently resembling small nubs on her daughter’s head. She sighed in bliss and kissed the head of her child.  
“Matriarch..” The doctor besides her speaks up hesitating to interrupt the moment between mother and daughter. Blue eyes met violet and Benezia smiled softly.  
“Give me a moment Belia..” She whispers and the doctor nods not wanting to argue with such a respected Matriarch. Benezia turned her eyes back to her daughter and smiled vowing silently to love and adore the child in her arms, To raise her, to love her, to ensure her daughter would be a force to be reckoned with, and to ensure that her daughter wanted for nothing, just like her mother had done for her. She kissed her babies forehead once more and looked at Belia.  
“Help me stand.. The Conclave would need to meet my daughter.” She says sternly and once again Belia caved to the Matriarch despite the fact she would never allow anyone else to move so soon after having a child.  
-Seven years later-  
Liara giggled as her mother, her mother looked so serious, lifted her but Liara couldn’t understand why. She was digging as she always did, but this time she had managed to dig up several plants but she had found her first relic so that was something to celebrate. She held the ball tightly in her hand and held up her muddy fist to her mother.  
“Mother! Look I founds something!” She says and opened her hand to present the ball. Her mother smiled indulgently and with a free hand reached out and grabbed the ball before rolling it between two fingers she squeezed gently and the ball burst into dirt. Tears prickled in Liara’s eyes as her mother destroyed her relic and she wailed the whole time that Benezia carried her daughter to their house. Onlookers stared but none would dare approach them, as they would risk embarrassing the Matriarch if they did.  
-Thirty years Later-  
Liara sat on the couch in her mothers home books stacked around her as she took studious notes. Her mother had left hours ago to attend a meeting of the conclave and so this was the time that Liara could sprawl out and study all the books she had gathered. There was the gentle music of an Asari opera playing throughout the house, the Opera told the story of Athame and the way the mighty goddess protected Thessia for millennia. She stood just as the climax of the first song began to play and she opened her mouth to join in the story. She span around holding a pillow to her chest just as the actress portraying Athame would spin holding a small Asari to mimic the way that all Asari were cradled by their loving goddess. She smiled as the song wound down and took deep breaths trying to catch her breath after trying to sing such a taxing melody. Suddenly there was clapping and Liara span around to see her mother standing there with another Asari. She recognized this Asari, as she had been in the news quite often as of late. Liara blushed and jumped onto the couch and covered her face with a pillow.  
“Don’t hide My little Wing. You were wonderful! My perfect lovely daughter.” Benezia coos and the Asari beside her smiled and nodded.  
“Truly wonderful. You’ll have a grand career as a singer.” She says smiling and slowly Liara pulls the pillow away.  
“You mean it Matron Tevos?” Liara stutters out staring at the woman before her. Benezia watches them for a moment before nodding and walking towards the kitchen.  
“I do. Though given all these books you don’t intend to sing professionally do you? Aiming to follow your mother in the diplomatic arts?” Tevos says walking slowly towards Liara. She lifts one book and reads the title her eyes widening before she stares at the maiden before her. How could this little one be reading such books? The topics were things that confounded her even with all the years the Matron had lived through.  
“No.. I… I don’t think that would suit me.. I’d much rather focus on the history of the galaxy.. I wonder how things like the citadel were built.. and how is it possible that for all that we know of the protheaens we still don’t know truly how they died off.. We can tell how various civilizations we Asari have had died off but not a foreign alien civilization? I think that we are missing something.. A big clue and I intend to find it!” Liara says her excitement growing as she speaks.  
“You won’t find it rehashing papers like this.” Tevos says waving the book in her hand.  
“That’s why I want to go with Professor Irynia on her next expedition! I could be so much help but Mother doesn’t want me to go..” She says pouting slightly as Benezia walks in  
“That’s because your mother would miss you too much if you left..” She says placing a cup infront of both Liara and Tevos.  
“Forgive me for being foreward Matriarch, but you should let her go. She clearly has determination and who knows.. Maybe she could truly find something.”  
“Yeah! Matron Tevos is right momma… please!”  
“I said no and that’s final Liara.” Benezia snaps and Liara shrinks into the couch tears welling in her eyes. Tevos looks back and forth shame flooding her as she realized she may have just caused a rift between mother and daughter to widen. She took a slow sip of the tea Benezia had made and tried to consider an appropriate way to back out of the T’soni household. Liara stood and took the cup before bowing softly. She wasn’t one to run off without paying the proper respects to the guest.  
“It was nice to meet you Matron.” She says and leaves the room. Silence reigned in the room for a moment before Tevos spoke up.  
“I am sorry.. That was not my place.”  
“No. Do not worry yourself over that Tevos..” Benezia says before sitting down beside the Matron. “Now lets go over your speech for election. If all goes as it should I’ll be calling you Councilor soon enough.”  
“I would prefer you did not.. I would much rather we maintain our current relationship Matriarch.” Tevos says placing a hand on Benezia’s and squeezing gently.  
-Twenty years later (Liara Age 50)-  
Liara sighed as she slung the pack over her shoulder. She wanted to go back out there despite the electrical storm threatening to blow out all the lighting in their vessel. She carefully tiptoed past several of her sleeping comrades before stopping as there was an Asari leaning against the exit.  
“Going somewhere T’soni?” The smooth tones of Dr. Olena filled the cabin and Liara tensed.  
“Out… I need to go back out there.” Liara demands stepping closer to her.  
“You’ll do no such thing.. You could die out there and then how would I face your mother? Oh sorry Benezia, Liara’s dead.. Yeah… After promising I would keep her safe she’s dead.. Woops.” Olena says shaking her head and walking over to Liara. She put her purple hand on Liara’s cheek before slapping her hard. “Think of your mother for once Maiden. You have to make sure you come back to her. Now come.. I am sure I can find something to occupy that mind of yours.” She says and pulls on Liara’s arm causing the young Maiden to stumble.  
-Ten years later-  
Liara came bursting into her mothers house a wreath of flowers in her hands. She had spent the last ten years on various digs and on every planet she visited she collected one flower and preserved it just for the day she returned. She had timed it carefully and she arrived just on the first day of Janiris. Her mother’s house smelt of I’lyana, a sweet edible flower resembling the human plant Jasmine in scent, and there on the couch was a sleeping Benezia. Liara walked up slowly and knelt kissing her mothers cheek. Her mother groaned softly before her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Liara. Blue eyes met blue eyes before tears prickled in Benezia’s eyes.  
“Little Wing?” She says softly before placing a hand on Liara’s cheek.  
“I’m home mommy.” Liara whispers before her mothers arms wrapped around her neck and she pulled her daughter into a suffocating hug.  
-Fifty years later (Liara’s now a hundred years old)-  
Liara took a deep breath as the ship touched down on Therum. She had spent the last of her mothers allowance to her on this one last expedition. It was apparent that if she found nothing she would be penniless and would have to follow a new path. She vaguely remembered an asari telling her that she could be a singer and bit her lip contemplating such a decision. Sure she liked to sing in private but she was much to shy to share her voice with millions of others. No, she would return to Thessia if this failed and would become a professor. She wouldn’t be allowed to publish her theories anymore but she could still enjoy her passion. She threw her pack over her shoulder and adjusted the pistol at her hip. It was mainly for show, as her biotics were more then capable of destroying any bandit that attacked her. She began the trek into the inactive volcano and resolved herself to ten years alone in an attempt to validate her theory.


End file.
